pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - 6-Man IWAY
This build has evolved to what it now is since HA changed to 6 man teams. For information on the 8-man IWAY build, see Build:Team - IWAY/Archive 1. Overview This build is mainly used in the Global Tournament The IWAY build is based around the "I Will Avenge You!" shout when used in combination with pets belonging to several warrior/rangers. "I Will Avenge You!" takes all dead allies in the area into account, including pets. When several dead pets are in the area, the attack speed boost and health regeneration of this shout can be maintained indefinitely. This build is deadly when used correctly and is hard to counter once activated. The best preventative action to take would be to avoid killing the pets, rendering this skill useless. Composition The IWAY team consists of: *Three Warrior/Rangers with pets *One "Order of Apostasy" Necromancer, a N/Mo *One "Order of Pain" Necromancer, a N/Mo *One "Oath Shot" Spirit Spammer Ranger, a R/Any IWAY Warriors One Sprint Warrior prof=W/R axemastery=12+1+3 strength=9+1 beastmastery=9evisceratestrikeblowwill avenge youanimalfurysprintsignet/build Distracting Blow can be replaced by Disrupting Chop. This build brings Sprint for any maps that involve an altar, so that the Iway team can capture it first, which is strategically desirable with this build. Sprint is also useful on relic running maps. One Predatory Season Warrior prof=warri/range axemas=12+1+3 streng=9+1 beastm=9evisceratestrikeblowwill avenge youanimalfuryseasonsignet/build Distracting Blow can be replaced by Disrupting Chop. One Wild Blow Warrior prof=warri/range axemas=12+1+3 streng=9+1 beastm=9evisceratestrikeblowwill avenge youanimalfuryblowsignet/build Distracting Blow can be replaced by Disrupting Chop. This warrior uses Wild Blow to get rid of any key stances in the enemy's team. For example, Whirling Defense, Mantra of Resolve, etc. Equipment *Max Gladiator's Armor *Sundering Axe of Fortitude *Any applicable shield with a Strength requirement. *+5 Energy Longbow of Fortitude Support builds "Order of Pain" Necromancer prof=necro/monk bloodm=10+3+1 soulre=8+1 healin=12 protec=2of painpartyhealthotherareahandsextinguishsignet/build Equipment *Full max Scar Pattern Armor or Revenant's Armor *Insightful Holy Staff of Fortitude/of Enchanting for the 20 percent chance of half recharge and casting time of Healing Prayers with a backup +15 energy/-1 energy regeneration Truncheon and +15 energy/-1 energy regeneration focus for energy emergencies. "Order of Apostasy" Necromancer prof=necro/monk curses=10+3+1 soulre=8+1 healin=12 protec=2of apostasypartyhealthotherareaof painextinguishsignet/build Equipment *Full max Scar Pattern Armor or Revenant's Armor *Insightful Holy Staff of Fortitude/of Enchanting for the 20 percent chance of half recharge and casting time of Healing Prayers with a backup +15 energy/-1 energy regeneration Truncheon and +15 energy/-1 energy regeneration focus for energy emergencies. "Oath" Trapping Ranger prof=range/any beastm=11+1+3 expert=10+1 wilder=10+1shottrapdefensewindof extinctionrenewalseasonOptional/build Equipment *Full max Druid's Armor *+5 Energy Recurve Bow of Fortitude and backup Insightful Staff of Fortitude Usage Most teams will start out placing Predatory Season, Energizing Wind and Edge of Extinction within range of where the team will be fighting. If the enemy team is not IWAY, the Oath Shot spirit spammer will drop Nature's Renewal to slow down enemy enchantment and hex casting. If the enemy team is a spike team, the Oath Shot spirit spammer will drop Fertile Season, giving all creatures more health and thus making you a harder spike target. The IWAY team will then use bows on the enemy team to send their pets at them, setting off traps and giving players who don't know how to correctly counter them the opportunity to kill the pets so that they may be made into wells and to fuel "I Will Avenge You!". After the traps are clear, the warriors rush in. The order necromancers' primary jobs are as Monks, and should focus on using the various healing spells to keep the team alive (basically staying a bit back, and almost constantly spamming Heal Party. Use discretion though, your energy is your team's life). With the high value of Soul Reaping, this necro should take advantage of all dying persons to quickly cast (basically spam) Heal Party so that Edge of Extinction does not also kill his own team. Order of Pain is used to boost the team's damage output, when the necromancer feels comfortable casting it (Order of the Vampire used to be a good alternative, and would boost damage dealing member's health, but it now conflicts with Order of Apostasy). Order of Apostasy is used to negate enchantments, and should be kept up at most times, but again, be careful with energy and never use it without Energizing Wind on you. The Oath Shot spirit spammer's primary job is to keep the Energyzing Wind, Nature's Renewal, and Edge of Extinction spirits alive by using Dust Trap on them and using Oath Shot to make the skills recharge. For Oath Shot to hit more often, try hitting an enemy spirit or other non-moving target if present. If not, try finding a target without an enchant. Also keep in mind, the more often you renew the spirits, the more energy the necromancers will gain. The Oath Shot Ranger commonly brings Maelstrom with minimal attribute points is set to Water Magic to interrupt spell-casting characters such as healing ball Monks and spiking necromancers. On one team versus one team Altar Capturing maps, the Sprint Warrior will take the Ghostly Hero by talking to him. When the doors open, the warrior will run as fast as possible to the altar, hopefully capturing it. During this run, other party members have to be careful not to block the Ghostly Hero since he does not have any speed boost. On "Relic Runs", the IWAY team will defend and attack in the middle of the map. After defeating most of the enemy team, the Sprint Warrior sneaks ahead, taking the relic and taking it back to your own base. It is preferred to try to do this without being spotted so discretion is advised. Counters Several tactics that work against warriors and groups of warriors will still be effective counters against IWAY teams, including: *Killing the IWAY team's Energizing Wind will keep their "Order of Apostasy" necromancer from spamming Order of Apostasy and will keep the cost of Heal Party and Extinguish high. *Note that you will not be able to depend on protective enchantments like Aegis and Healing Seed, since the IWAY team is using Order of Apostasy. *Use Hexes like Shadow of Fear, Spiteful Spirit, Blurred Vision, Thunderclap, Fevered Dreams, etc that are effective against the clumps of warriors. Spiteful Spirit in combination with Reckless Haste works really well when used on the pets because they will not stop attacking. *Traps are sometimes effective against IWAY, but beware of the orders necromancers with Extinguish. Full trapper teams are usually massacred by IWAY, unless the trapper team uses the skill "Victory is Mine!", which would give the trapper team the advantage, and is very common amongst full trapper teams. *Cause blindness and weakness. *The two order necromancers are the softest targets in an IWAY team, go for them and you can greatly reduce their ability to heal or damage. A warrior, interrupter, or ranger should be able to take these out. *Simply avoid killing the IWAY pets. This way, they cannot fuel "I Will Avenge You!" unless half their team is already dead. *Drop a Greater Conflagration nature ritual to totally negate the damage boost from Order of Pain. *Ward Against Melee, Ward Against Foes, and other slow downs greatly reduce the effectiveness of warriors. *If the team can deal a lot of armor ignoring damage, or life stealing, then Fertile Season will greatly reduce the effectiveness of an IWAY team. *Feast of Corruption spike teams can be extremely dangerous to IWAY teams. Typically an FoC spike group will stay very close together and wait for the IWAY warriors to form up around them and then quickly dispatch the entire group by casting a hex on each target and following up with Feast of Corruption. By eliminating all the warriors and pets at the same time the benifits of IWAY are severely diminished. Variants The modern incarnation of IWAY with a 3/1/2 split uses only IWAY three warriors, though in the past it used as many as 6-8 warriors. There have been many modifications of the IWAY build since its creation. IWAY was orignally a 8-man team but is now 6-man team due to the Heroes Ascent update. After the Heroes Ascent update of October 5th, 2006, many groups have been trying variants to make up for the loss in power of the standard 8-man build. For example, some have tried 1 Order of Vampire Necromancer, and two Rangers with traps. Other IWAY teams use a Ranger/Monk equipped with Martyr which is used to pull off conditions. A variant build especially among lower ranked Iway groups replaces the "Full Trapper" with a Ritual Lord Ritualist that uses Communing spirits Shelter, Union, Displacement, and Shadowsong to protect the backline orders necromancers instead of traps. Another variant is also for the Oath Shot Ranger to bring Savage Shot or Gale to help interrupt the Ghostly Heroes in the Hall of Heroes. Criticism Note: Like any very popular build this build is being frowned upon by many players as being "overused" and "taking no skill", however with the latest Heroes Ascent 6-man update, IWAY is becoming harder to use, so it may be considered a nice build in the future when it has become obsolete. Fame Farming Many people have argued that the IWAY build was not meant to take and hold the Hall of Heroes, but to gain quick fame for those using the build; the pejorative descriptor used is "fame farming". The criticism is partly due to the nature of this build: IWAY is quick to put together, easy to understand and use, and generally requires only loose coordination between team members; and partly because |unranked players generally find themselves shut out of most groups except for IWAY or similar "fame farming" teams who are trying to get enough fame to achieve rank 3 or higher. It should be noted that good IWAY teams often do make it to the Hall of Heroes and may hold it for a time. History Before IWAY there was Berserk. Although Berserk is not truly IWAY it's worth a mention as it is the forefather of IWAY. Berserk was originally created as a joke build. Berserk consisted of 6 Warrior/Rangers with pets used to confuse enemies into thinking it was fighting the whole team while 2 order necros with 55 health hid in the spawn. At that time Orders were a World Enchantment and affected all players at any distance. Apparently, IWAY started off with 8 Ranger/Warriors, also known as bunny thumpers, which utilize a Ranger's Expertise attribute to lower the cost of the Warrior's Hammer Mastery skills. They would also bring along pets and Tiger's Fury to speed up their attacks. This proved to be quite effective, but eventually it was discovered that Warrior primaries were capable of doing more damage and they were changed to W/Rs. Further improvements were then made by adding a Tainted and an Orders Necromancer. For quite awhile, IWAY consisted completely of 6 W/Rs, 1 Tainted Necromancer, and 1 Orders Necromancer. It was general practice, at one time, to have one W/R carry Revive Animal to transport dead pets from one area of the map to another. Most groups have stopped using this skill. They opt, instead, to stay near their dead pets. This has since been replaced by the second EoE. After this came 2 trappers, at the time, the IWAY groups brought 2 resolve trappers. This was to spam conditions on enemies, and give the Orders, and Tainted Necromancers a way out of the heat if being chased, barbed trap would slow chasers. One of the trappers generally took Winnowing, but it was later discovered that balanced builds could easily defeat IWAY using Aegis. So then the IWAY build became 4 W/R, 1 N/Mo, 1 N/E, 1 R/Me, 1 R/Mo. The |September 29th, 2005 update reduced the maximum attack speed bonus to 33%, down from 50%, slightly reducing the effectiveness of the IWAY build. The |March 3rd, 2006 update further reduced the effectiveness of the build, by cutting the attack speed bonus from the IWAY skill to 25%, and modifying Order of the Vampire to no longer stack with other necromancer enchantments. With the release of Guild Wars Factions on April 28th, 2006, many IWAY teams have taken to using the new elite orders spell Order of Apostasy to remove the protective enchantments of enemies, as well as providing an extra healer in the N/Mo generally used. This is a very common build now, especially among the more highly ranked IWAYs. Order of Apostasy (abbreviated as OoA), is also effective in destroying the enchantments usually used to protect the Ghostly Hero in the Hall of Heroes, and thus is more effective at capturing the Hall of Heroes. Another change in IWAY was the Psychic Distraction Mesmer who replaced one of the four warriors. IWAY teams were finding it difficult to interrupt the Ghostly Hero on Altar maps with Distracting Blow/Disrupting Chop because of the Ritualist Spirit Displacement. So the Psychic Distraction Mesmer came along to spam interrupts. The Heroes Ascent update of October 5th, 2006 made IWAY a 6-man team that is currently undergoing testing and revising to make the next standard IWAY build.